User talk:SaintPain
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v169/666me2/DanceParty/HaveFun.jpg Please be sure to sign your posts so I know to whom I should reply *~"!" Talk to me about anything. SaintPain → LIVE from the Valley O Death" 18:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SaintPain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grammarlad (Talk) 14:48, 10 September 2011 Good Thanks man, glad to hear it! Grammarlad(talk) 15:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Commonwealth I noticed that you tried to create a commonwealth category, it didn't seem to work out but I've done it for you. For future reference, just create a new new page with "Category:" in front of the desired name. Then you add it to the "upstrem" folder as you normally woul with the "add category"button. Hope this helps! Grammarlad(talk) 07:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Protected I just protected your user page, after the sudden trolling attack. Both accounts of the troller have been blocked, so I've only protected it to a none new user level. Just letting you know. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 17:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Sorry I missed you on chat, there's no notification noise! But yeah, he did :) Grammarlad(talk) 17:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Professor Bowie's suit Hello, can i ask you something? where did you get that green suit? did you google it or is it your own suit? MrGazzo 10:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) My fanfic Any typos or wrong grammar? Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ''' ) 10:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox wiki Finally, a place for you to express your creativity. I love the Bowie stuff, Saint. This place is perfect for you! 06:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to it. 06:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Links to category pages Right, presumably you tried to put in a link to a category page as you would any other (i.e. ); however, this is a shortcut that will '''add that page to the category which you tried to link it too. The way to create a link to a category page is to create a link as if it were on another wiki (i.e. w:c:falloutsandbox:Category:Locations ). Hope that helps. That raider Cheers man, I use photoshop. For this one, I used the lasso tool to cut sections off of various raider armour sets, and then I mashed them together on top of (and instead of) parts of the ranger veteran armour. You got any ideas for what I could use it for though? Grammarlad(talk) 20:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) test Undead Hat 23:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat You were on Sandbox chat about 15 mins before I got here, I missed you! Damn I feel sad :( Anyway, hi! :D Miss Nicolletalk 23:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I know but it is not the same *sad face* Miss Nicolletalk 23:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS! On your star :D Miss Nicolletalk 22:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Heh Yeah I am a chat mod now :D But yeah, you are delayed a bit :/ If you have Skype we all congregate on there so feel free to come join us, no doubt you would be a welcome addition to our group :D Miss Nicolletalk 00:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Skype is this http://www.skype.com/intl/en-gb/get-skype/ and it allows you to type, call and vid call to your hearts content. Kinda like Windows Live Messenger, but cooler XD We always have random conversations on there lol. We all love you coming into chat though! :D Miss Nicolletalk 00:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) User Page Brother Pain, Jasper fixed up your userpage so the infoboxes work, hope it's to your liking. Happy Writing Brother [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) check it out check out The Zion Expedition you might like it Jackalex13 09:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Hello you! Long time, I miss you! By the way, not to be a kill joy, but Halloween is nothing in comparison to Samhaine. So I hope you enjoyed Samhaine aha :p "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 10:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I reckon you should come in chat :p "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 10:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hehe Indeed you can! I just noticed you say "afore" like I do XD Not many people on here do, we are bound by this uniqueness, win for us <3 "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 11:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! The word "afore" just has a little classy edge to it that before doesn't. And class is part of who I am of course... :p We are but amazing in all ways, sir "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 13:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, maybe a pic could do Saint, remember you commented on The Zion Expedition about how it is cool and needin a pic. well a pic could do. honest hearts picture but with a different character and the character is Baron Romulus, romulus has green eyes, a normal caucasian skin and a a brown hairstyle and the title should be The Zion Expedition hope to God it works and it might attract some users to read it Jackalex13 11:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Details about pic ok here is the details: has a similar face to Joshua Graham (before he was burned) normal skin color rough beard thin cheeks are a pointy normal eybrows thats all Jackalex13 09:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Read ok dude read the equipment of Baron Romulus hope it works for you Jackalex13 08:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Great pic you are DA BOMB!!!! Jackalex13 13:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Guess what Mr. Pain I wub woo! ^_^ Was nice to speak to you for the first time in AGES! Aha "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 01:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) My good Brother Pain, a favour maybe a needin' Yo, saw the image you did for Jackalex and was thinking that maybe ye could do something for me? I be lookin' for an image to use when I make a character page for Desmond, if ye could lend a hand? Seeing as he is a reference to Desmond from Lost I'd like him to look as close to him facially as possible. Here be an image for reference. I'l talk to ya 'bout outfit an what-not later, jus' wanna see if ye can make a good lookie like-y. Danke Brother [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 09:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Would be looking for a full body shot (like you see in clothing pages, same as with The White Arrow), seeing as he lives in the Vault he'd be weaponless. Appeal would be a Vault Jumpsuit (if ya can, I'd like it with numbers). As for backround I was thinking blank (again, like The White Arrow) if ya can, if not just somewhere in a vault. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D''?]] 18:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC)